It is common in a number of scenarios to dictate a report or the like which is captured in an audio file. An audio file is oftentimes transcribed in order to create a transcripted text report. The transcripted text report may then be saved as a written record and may be referenced by others in order to review the report.
By way of example, a radiologist may review an image of a patient, such as an x-ray or other image, and may dictate a report relating to the image including the radiologist's findings with respect to the image. Following dictation of the report, the report may be typed by a transcriptionist to create the corresponding transcripted text report. A healthcare practitioner, such as the same or another radiologist, will then review the transcripted text report to determine if the transcripted text report is accurate. In an instance in which the radiologist who reviews the transcripted text report determines that the transcripted text report is accurate, the reviewing radiologist may sign off or otherwise verify the transcripted text report. Alternatively, in an instance in which the transcripted text report contains an inaccuracy, the inaccuracy may be flagged or otherwise identified for correction. By reviewing the transcripted text report and verifying the accuracy of the transcripted text report, it is ensured that the transcriptionist has correctly transcribed the audio file including, most importantly, the radiologist's findings or other final impressions of the image.
In order to review the accuracy of the transcripted text report, the reviewing radiologist may listen to the entire audio file. The reviewing radiologist may then wish to listen again to selected portions of the audio file, such as the portions of the audio file that present the findings or other final impressions. In order to reposition the audio file in order to listen to the selected portions of the audio file, the reviewing radiologist may need to fast forward or rewind the audio file and may therefore be required to estimate the proper position within the audio file at which the selected portion of the audio file is located. This process of reviewing the audio file in conjunction with the determination of the accuracy of a transcripted text report may sometimes be inefficient and time consuming since the reviewing radiologist may be required to repeatedly guess as to the portion of the audio file to be reviewed with the radiologist's guesses not always proving to be correct. Such inefficiencies may be particularly challenging for healthcare practitioner, such as radiologist, who already has a demanding schedule.